Miracles
by Awsum Grammar Nazi
Summary: This is the story of the legendary gang "Miracles" that, even though small, has practically taken over Japan. This isn't a story about how they took over though... this is a story about how they were created. Starting with their leader Akashi Seijuurou, the most feared man in all of Japan. WARNINGS: Gang AU, Male!Momoi, Violence, OOC (possibly),Swearing
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea I got a little while ago :P i just felt like writing it~

It's my first Kuroko no Basuke fic ^_^ so bear with me on it

A few non-miracles are in the gang for job purposes~

**Warinings: **Gang AU, Male!Momoi, Swearing, Violence, OOC maybe... idk

* * *

This is the story of how the legendary Japanese gang "Miracles" came to be. The gang has only a small number, yet it is considered to be the most powerful gang in Japan. Lets meet the members of this legendary gang...

The Leader Akashi Seijuurou: ruthless and powerful, no one dares to disobey the "Emperor".

The Informant Momoi Satsune: can find out anything about anyone, no matter how well they hide it.

The Sniper and Doctor Midorima Shintarou: has perfect aim, an obsession with horescopes and is the best underground doctor there is.

The Lookout and Getaway Expert Takao Kazunari: known as the "Eagle" for his range of vision, he can see everything from a bird's eye-view.

The Disguise Specialist Kise Ryouta: due to his part-time job as a model, he's become great at masking his and anyone's appearance, he can even become a person already in existance aka the "Copy-Cat".

The Muscle:

Aomine Daiki: the strongest of the gang, lazy, and irresponsible, just don't make him excited to fight or he'll crush you.

Kagami Taiga: second strongest gang member, hot-headed, and the only one who has the guts to stand up to the boss, the "Tiger".

Murasakibara Atsushi: seems lazy and bored...until you get him angry, also a great cook and is always eating snacks.

Spies:

Himuro Tatsuya: can't compare to the strength of his brother, Kagami Taiga, but can easily outshine him in blending into the crowd.

Kuroko Tetsuya: aka the "Phatom" or "Shadow", with his low presence he can go anywhere, not only the best spy, but also the best assasin.

So... Without further ado we start our story from the one who started the whole thing...

* * *

**Akashi's POV**

Boring.

That is currently the only thing on my mind... Life is boring.

My father owns the most powerful enterprize in the entire buisness world, so you'd think it'd be more interesting. Well you'd be worng, its boring. I am currently sitting on the floor of my bedroom doing a project for school. If my father says one more word about something being imperfect i will personally gut him with my scissors. Yet somehow I'm still sane... somewhat...

It's nearly 5:00pm, so i get up to go downstairs because if I don't get there at exactly 5, no earlier, no later, I will probably be grounded for having what my father calls no sense of time. I get there a minute early and just stand outside the door counting down the seconds to 5 o'clock...7...6...5...4...3...2 and I enter just as the time changes to 5. My father is already there as per usual, and it pisses me off that he's allowed to be there early and I'm not. We eat in silence until my father decides to break it.

"That project should have been finished when it was first assigned Seijuurou, I refuse to have such a slacker of a son." His cold stare goes right through me, my anger has built even more, yet I somehow manage to keep my usual icey calm.

I stare back with the same coldness, "I'm sorry _father _it won't happen again," I grate out.

He keeps the eye-contact for another minute before continuing to eat, "be sure that it doesn't..."

I glare at my food as I eat, the tension in the room continues to rise. The thin line of sanity I had kept for years had just become even thinner. I move my hand to touch the scissors in my pocket for comfort... it only makes it worse.

I finish my meal and look at my watch, its only 5:18... in two more minutes exactly I am allowed to leave. I count the secondsonce again, and just as it's turning to 5:20 I abruptly stand and walk toward the door-

"Seijuurou..." my father sounds intimidating, "come back here..." I can tell he's angry... but why? I turn around to face him, my hand still on the doorknob.

"What is it...father?" I ask politely, throwing him a cold glare.

"Your grades for the quarter came in today..." the look on his face is dissapproving, like a king looking down on the peasants, I hate it. He stands and walks toward me, "your physics grade was only a 99." He stops in front of me, looking down on me like I'm a disgrace, my hand drops from the door to my pocket. "care to... explain?"

My eyes are defiant and cold as I return that same, superior and disgusted glare, "I have nothing to say to you..." My sanity has slipped even more, I feel as though I'm teetering on the edge of a cliff...my hand slides to clutch onto the scissors. My father raises in hand and it all seems to go in slow motion, just as he's bringing it down to hit me I thrust my scissors upward and through it. They easily pierce the skin and come out on the other side of his hand. I've lost my footing, I'm falling off the cliff only to land with a splash into the ocean of insanity. A psychotic grin appears on my face, I pull the scissors out and hold my stomach as deranged laughter fills the room. The maids and butlers are rushing around and the look on my father's face is priceless, he's shocked... possibly for the first time ever.

I compose myself, my face suddenly serious and cold again as I abruptly turn around, lick the blood from my scissors, put them back in my pocket, open the door, pack my things and casually leave the house. I smile as I leave and hum to myself, today was a good day.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

I saw it in the paper.

A famous and powerful buisnessman had been stabbed by his own son.

I believed every word of it.

I flash yet another smile as the camera snaps yet another picture. I've gotten used to the crazy life of a model. I need a little excitement, I begin to wonder if I could meet him. No, don't get me wrong, not the buisnessman. I meant the son, the one that went insane. Apparently he's my age... I continued to think about it all through the shoot.

It's 10:00pm when I finally get home... or atleast around that time.

I groan as I slide into bed. Who knew it was so tiring getting your picture taken all day?! As I slip into unconsciousness I smile, tomorrow I have off.

I wake up late, stretch and yawn. I slip out of bed, take a shower to wake-up, eat breakfast, drink coffe and head to the street fair. The first thing I see is the ice cream cart, but as I'm waiting in line I'm mobbed by fangirls and remember that I forgot to disguise myself. I run into the nearest fastfood place, into the bathroom, spray-dye my hair black, change the hairdo, take out my make-up kit and completely change my face. By the time I'm done, I'm a completely different person and its only been 20 minutes. I calmly leave the bathroom and sit down in a window seat 'cause I'm hungry.

"Uhm... hello...?" It appears there's someone sitting across from me. My eyes widen in surprise, then I smile widely as I recognize the other person. I smile widely, immediately hugging him.

"Kurokocchi! I haven't seen you in so long!"

He frowns slightly in confusion, pushing me away as I pout and whine childishly, "Kise-kun...?"

"Ofcourse! who else would I be?!" I say exasperatedly.

"You are in disguise Kise-kun," he dêad-pans.

I immediately revert to my fake happy-go-lucky personality and ramble on about anything and everything that pops into my mind while he completely ignores me. I pout childishly and give up, looking out the window I see a person reading the paper on a bench. I can see the words from here, another incident inovlving the son of that Akashi guy. 3 people dead, 5 wounded. I smiled, this time for real. If I met this guy... this could be fun.

I eat, talk about random things, smile, and make an excuse to leave around 1 o'clock, then walk out the door and down the nearest alley in hope of meeting the criminal that's stolen my heart.

* * *

**Midorima's POV**

A man with familiar red hair has just shown up at my house.

"Akashi..."

"Hello Shintarou," he says, that ever-persistant cold look in his eyes.

"I heard about what happened..." I let him in, "you've finally lost it"

"Yes... I suppose I have."

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what Shintarou?"

"Killing them, hurting the others..."

"...no... I don't know the meaning of the word regret."

I laugh, its a dry, humorless laugh,"I figured as much."

"...can I stay here?"

"Just for a bit... you can have the guest room."

Its nearly midnight as I lead him upstairs, treat the few wounds he has and leave him to sleep.

* * *

**Momoi's POV**

'_Interesting..._' I think. The recent murders had intrigued me enough that I had decided to find out more. I begin to read the profile in my hands aloud one more time, inking it perminantly into my brain.

"Akashi Seijuurou, age 17, son of Akashi Mikado. Raised with the ideals that he must be perfect, finally snapped and wounded his father and five of his fathers persnal guard. When police got involved he managed to kill three of them in his getaway. He is currently hiding out in his best friend's house, the underground doctor Midorima Shintarou."

* * *

What do ya think? ^_^

I hope I can stick with this story cuz I really like it so far, this is my first time writing for this fandom and it's only my third time writing any fanfic XD so give me your honest opinion.

There may or may not be pairings in this... if there are it'll be somewhere along these lines akakuro or aokuro, aokise or akakise, himuro x kagami, Midorima x takao, aomine x male!momoi somewhere around one or two of those couples.

Haizaki will be in this later... just a warning.


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeyyyy guys~

I'm sorry, this chapter's kinda short .

I meant to make it longer... but I didn't have time cuz I really wanted to get it done before I went camping. This is probably the most writing I've ever done in a week. I hope you like it 3

anyways... enjoy~

* * *

**Kise's POV**

Its 2:00am when I finally give up.

As I'm walking out of the alley to figure out where I am, a drunk man with a knife pops up in front of me.

"W-what are you doing here?!" He sounds scared.

"Just looking for trouble~" I practically sing out, an innocent smile on my face. The man lunges at me with his knife.

_'Now... what was that move again...' _I pause and think for a minute, and at the last minute I dodge to the right, spin around and elbow him in the face. A triumphant grin appears on my face as he falls to the ground unconscious. _'Score!' _I think. I step over the body and leave the alley. When I get home I take a quick shower to get rid of the hair-dye, dry my hair, and crawl into bed. My final thought before I fall asleep is _'maybe I should ask Momocchi if he knows anything about akashicchi...'_

I wake up at exactly 5:40am, smash my alarm clock on the wall, get ready, and go to work. I force myself through ten hours of my picture being taken and finally get out of that hell-hole of a modeling agency at 4pm. I eat at the nearest fast-food place (if I keep that up I'll get fat!), thrn continue my endless search for the man who had piqued my interest.

* * *

**Murasakibara's POV**

Annoying.

The little man in the suit is annoying.

I frown, a bored look on my face, as he inspects every little inch of the bakery. He's asking annoying questions, in an annoying voice, while being annoyingly short. I want to crush him he's so small...

The tiny man finally makes his way to my station. I can't help but reach my hand over his head and press down as hard as I can until his knees buckle an-

"ATSUSHI!" My boss looks mad... "I WARNED YOU TO STOP THAT!" He' small too... "THAT WAS YOUR LAST CHANCE!" And annoying... "YOUR FIRED! GET OUT!"

_'Uh-oh' _I think as I leave the bakery _'now how will I buy more snacks...'_

As I'm walking toward my apartment, I run into yet another short guy, but as soon as our eyes meet, I know it would be a bad idea to crush this one. His different collored eyes seem to shine with superiority, it's like I'm looking at the devil in human form...

"Aren't you going to apologize?" He interrupts my train of thought. His tone is demeaning, as though he's the king of the world. I don't like it... I'll crush him anyways. As I'm bringing my hand down to crush him, I feel a sudden sharp pain. I can see metal sticking out of the back of my hand.

I frown.

It takes a minute to register the scissors sticking into my hand. I look at the read-haired demon, "that wasn't very nice..." I say with a bored expression on my face. He smirks, then grins, then laughs (I admit... it was a terrifying laugh). I just stare at him in confusion.

* * *

**Akashi's POV**

I've never laughed so hard in my life.

The giant has confusion written all over his face. It only makes me laugh harder. After a couple minutes I calm down, still grinning. I take my scissors back and extend my hand, introducing myself, "Akaski Seijuurou, and may I just say,you are n interesting person."

He looks at his bloodied left hand, then to my offered right hand, and seemingly ignores the prospect of a handshake.

"Murasakibara Atsushi... nice to meet you Aka-chin."

I smirk as I walk past him, he really is an interesting person.

* * *

**Aomine's POV**

"Dai-chan!"

There it is again... the annoying voice of my childhood friend Momoi Satsune.

"What is it Satsune," I drawl out. Maybe he'll get the message of how much I don't want to see him righ now... ha! yeah right!

"I got some info on this really interesting guy! Check out his profile," he shoves a piece of slightly crumpled paper into my hands.

"Akashi Seijuurou..." My expression doesn't change its been molded into perfectly unreadable boredom. "Hmm... what makes him so interesting?" I groan in annoyance. I lay down on my back, watching the clouds and trying to get back into the nap my annoying friend had distroyed.

"Don't be so cold Dai-chan! This guy nearly killed his own father!" He shouts excitedly, why do I even try to sleep anymore?! I silently admit to myself the guy's kinda interesting... not that Satsune will ever know.

"Your not gonna go stalk him... are you?" I ask, slightly concerned about the fact that my best friend could be dead by the time Summer vacation ends.

"Of course not!" He waves his hand in a girly gesture that suggests its the most rediculous thing he'd ever heard. "I'll just get someone to do it for me~" He smirks, "And I know just the idiot for the job~"

I think I know who he's talking about... but really?! I never knew Satsune would sacrifice his own friend just for some info...

* * *

Wahaha!

You'll have to wait 'til next week to find out who Momoi's gonna get to stalk him XD

Like I said at the top, I'm going camping XD so I will have no access to the internet at all!

I will try to write some while I'm gone in my notebook (don't worry its not a death note :P) and its possible that I will update on Moday, Tuesday, or if I do really good, Sunday night.

I'll see ya all next week~


End file.
